


Destiny 2: Skycurse

by Childofsky



Series: Secrets of the Stars [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny 2/Sky: Children of the Light, Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofsky/pseuds/Childofsky
Summary: Nova, Cori, Sol, and Reina uncover the secret of the Kingdom Of Sky.
Series: Secrets of the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110254





	Destiny 2: Skycurse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friends in Sky: COTL](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friends+in+Sky%3A+COTL).



The night was cold. An almost transparent cloud appeared in front of everyone’s mouths. Many had already headed back to the safety of their homes. Lots feared they would freeze to death in the cold, slow, night traffic. Sol sneezed. “Really, Sol?” Cori glared at him. “Please, the only reason I’m cold is because I’m human, and you are an Exo.” He glared back. “Guys! Stop! Our place is in our ships! It’s right in front of us! Go!” Nova shooed them to the ship. “Kay, Nova....” Cori said. They opened up the ship, surprised to see Reina sitting there in the command part. Her clear-ish body with a bluish-purple color made her seem like a ghost sitting in the ship. Her violet eyes were two pools of darkness. Something like vines crept up and down her skin. Cori’s sea-blue eyes met their’s. So did Nova’s purple eyes. Sol’s golden eyes met their’s, too. “What took you so long?” Reina asked. “We had to go to the vault to clear up some space.” Sol replied. “Ok, but don’t take that long. I was getting tired of waiting.” They turned around to face the command board. “Ok.” Cori slurred. “Cori, you drunk?” Nova turned to her. She blinked at the question and laughed. “No, I didn’t?” She drunkly raised a brow. And laughed again. “Yup, you drank with, let me guess, Shiro-4?!” Nova sighed. “Good night.” She rubbed her forehead. “GN.” Reina stood up. “Good pm,” Sol went into his pod. And that was the beginning of their adventure in my fanmade expansion, Skycurse.


End file.
